


Arabesques and Movie Dates

by Indigo_Penstrokes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Smalls is Sarah's roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_Penstrokes/pseuds/Indigo_Penstrokes
Summary: Sequel to Pirouettes and Coffee Shops





	Arabesques and Movie Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> I actually wrote a sequel, which I've never done.  
> So I hope you enjoy!

The night air nips at Katherine's exposed ears as she and Sarah walk out of the movie theater. 

“That movie was so good,” Sarah's been raving about it since they stepped out of the theater. “I really wish Hela hadn't been evil since she would have made an amazing ally in Infinity Wars.” 

Honestly Kath could listen to Sarah talk about things like this for hours. Just the way her face lights up and her hand motions get bigger the more excited she gets about something. She's so enraptured by Sarah's talking she doesn't realize when they've made it back to Sarah's car. 

“Kath, Katherine,” Sarah tries to get her attention. 

“Yeah, sorry?” She flushes at the fact that she zoned our and was probably staring creepily. 

“I just asked if you would maybe want to crash at my place for the night?” Sarah's smile is so warm and inviting she couldn't say no, even if she has an essay due in two days that needs to be worked on. 

“That sounds great.” She smiles back that girl on front of her. 

Not much later the pair pulls into one of the many dorm parking lots on campus. In the weeks they've been hanging out Kath realizes she's never actually been to Sarah's dorm, even though she's heard plenty of the stories that have happened there.

“It's not much, but it's kinda like home.” Sarah unlocks the door and pushes into the room. 

It's a decent sized room with a kitchenette and a tiny bathroom. Half of the stuff belongs to Sarah's roommate, who Kath thinks is probably a STEM major of some sort judging by all of the math books strewn about. 

“Just ignore all of Smalls stuff, she is literally the messiest person I've ever met. It's gotta be something with the fact she's an engineering major.” Sarah kicks at a thermodynamics book that's in the middle of the floor. 

“Yeah, Race is like that too. Jack is constantly complaining about it.” She follows Sarah over to the bed that's been neatly made. 

“So, what would you like to do? I've got a laptop, Netflix, and lots of unwatched shows if that interests you.” 

“That sounds perfect, but uh. I feel weird for asking, but could I possibly borrow something a bit more comfortable to wear since I didn't bring anything to sleep in?” She can feel her cheeks turning red and mentally curses it.

“Yeah, of course.” Sarah goes to her dresser and pulls out a baggy tee shirt and a pair of pajama pants. “Will these work?” 

“Yes, thank you.” She heads over to the bathroom to change. “I'll be out in a sec.” 

Kath puts on the slightly too big clothes and takes it all in. She nearly dies of laughter, the shirt reads in big black letters: Plié Chassé Jeté All Day. It also smells like whatever detergent Sarah uses, which is definitely a bonus in Kath's book. 

She heads back to the main room, Sarah is already queuing up a season of Doctor Who. 

“Sar, I just gotta know. Where the hell do you find all of these dance puns?” She suppresses a yawn near the end. 

“So you noticed huh?” Sarah kinda laughs a bit, putting her hair up in a quick, surprisingly sturdy, bun. “My twin brother thought it would be hilarious to send me anything he finds with a dance pun or joke on it. I used to wear them out of spite whenever I visit him, but they've actually grown on me to the point I will buy shirts with awful dance related puns on them.” 

Katherine can't contain her giggles, this girl is just too precious. “That's adorable.” 

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Now will you watch this new season with me or not?” Sarah pouts and Kath thinks something on her heart has stopped. 

“Is this the first one with Bill?” She plops down next to where Sarah is sitting cross-legged with the laptop on her lap. 

“Yes, now shh.” Sarah starts the episode with a click. 

Kath settles into Sarah, her cheek pressed to the girl's shoulder comfortably. 

A few episodes later both girls are asleep, the laptop placed safely on the ground, and the two entwined above the sheets. 

It's the sunlight streaming in through one of the windows that wakes up Katherine. She sits up groggily, rubbing her eyes. Sarah is still asleep beside her. 

“Morning sleepyhead,” A voice says from the kitchenette. 

“Morning, what time is it?” Her voice is rough from sleep. 

“Around nine thirty.” Kath locates the voice. 

It belongs to a girl with short brown hair and a blue beanie on. She's holding a mug of coffee, the smell of which is already making Kath feel more awake. 

“Ah, so you're the roommate.” She sits down in one of the two chairs in the room. 

“The one and only, the name's Alex but everyone calls me Smalls.” Smalls holds out a hand to shake, which she accepts. 

“Katherine, but usually it's Kath.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Smalls set her mug down on the counter. “Now am I going to have to give you the if you hurt my roommate I will have to kill you talk or not?” 

“I don't believe that will be necessary, especially this early.” She yawns, “You wouldn't happen to have anymore coffee would you? I kinda need my caffeine fix for the morning.” 

“There's some left, help yourself.” Smalls gestures towards the coffee pot on the counter. 

There's stirring from the bed as Kath pours herself a nice hot cup of coffee. Sarah enters the kitchen yawning. 

“Morning Sarah, how'd you sleep?” She cringes at her level of cheeriness. 

“Alright,” Sarah sits down, with a thud. “Could you pour me a cup?” 

She hands Sarah the second mug. “Thanks.” 

“Anytime,” after a pause “could you drive me back to my dorm?” 

“Yeah, just let me put some pants on.” Sarah drags herself from the chair and throws on a pair of sweats over her dance shorts. “I've got rehearsal in like an hour so it's probably best to get moving.” 

“You're the best.” 

“I know.” Sarah drops a wink towards Kath as they walk to the door. 

The short ride is filled with the low hum of the car radio, it’s playing some upbeat, tap filled showtune. Sooner than both girls would like they’ve arrived at Kath’s dorm building. 

“I guess I’ll see you later?” Kath steps out of the car. 

“Definitely.” Sarah follows suit and walks to her side of the car. 

Kath cocks her head to the side confused, “I can walk back to my room, it’s really not a problem.” 

“Yeah, but if I let you do that then I couldn’t do this.” Sarah presses her lips carefully to Katherine’s, short and sweet and over much too soon. “I’ll see you later Katherine.” 

Sarah gets back in the car and drives off once she sees Kath enter her building safely. What she doesn’t see is Kath run up three flights of stairs to her room just so she can collapse on her bed and scream into her pillow, too happy to contain it all inside. 

[To Jack-ass Kelly:]  
You’ll never believe what happened

Sarah pulls back into her parking spot and pulls out her phone, smiling larger than ever before.  
[To David:]  
You won’t believe what I just did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Come talk to me on Tumblr @ad-astra-de-luna about newsies, writing, or whatever
> 
> [This](https://pin.it/M98E2qf) is the mug Smalls has if anyone's interested, I found it amusing


End file.
